ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is an upcoming 2019 animated film. It will be released on February 22, 2019. Plot In the epic finale, Hiccup and Toothless are back and on this last adventure to prevent all of Berk from being destroyed by a large species of Dragon and an evil witch, with the help of a herd of Night Furies. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The brilliant son of Stoick the Vast and Valka and is the current leader of Berk, He rides his best friend, Toothless, a male Night Fury who became the Alpha leader of the dragons . *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast, the former leader of Berk, Hiccup's father and Valka's husband, He rides Skullcrusher, a male Rumblehorn. due to the events of the second movie, He lost all his memories of his life on Berk after being revived by Excellivor. *Cate Blanchett as Valka, Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife, she is a former dragon rescuer and rides Cloudjumper, a male Stormcutter who accidentally carry her off in a dragon raid twenty years earlier before the events of first and second film now living on Berk. *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's girlfriend and future wife. She rides Stormfly, a female Deadly Nadder. *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch. Stoick and Valka's closest friend and an old seasonded viking warrior. He rides Grump, a male Hotburple. He remains as one of Hiccup's confidants in the film *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, the self cenerted hotshot of the group, He rides Hookfang, a male Monstrous Nightmare. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman. The smartest person in Berk, He rides Meatlug, a female Gronckle. *T. J. Miller and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. The quarrelsome twins who share and rides of the heads of Barf and Belch, a male Hideous Zippleback. *Kit Harington as Eret, a former dragon trapper, the new second-in-command of Berk and Ruffnut's love interest. He rides Nightshade, A recent discover female Night Fury. *Billy Connolly as Vitoick The Deegan, a Soothsayer *Craig Robinson as Ghastly, a Terrible Terror in human form and Vitoick 's assistant. *Zackary Arthur as Ethan, a little boy who joins Hiccup. *Doona Bae as Yukiyo, a ally to The Deegan and a good sorceress that cures and heals injured people. She helps Hiccup to keep the Night Furies dragons from Drago. She has a daughter named Akira. *Rila Fukushima as Akira,She is 20 years old and the daughter of Yukiyo and a member of Eret's Tribe and Tuffnut's love interest. *Jun Ji-Hyun and Zhang Ziyi as Yukiko and Yumiko Hirayama , An Asian tribe princesses and Hairy Hooligan Warriors, waterbender and icebender. She shares her sister on a two-headed water and ice dragon named cold and solid. They joined Hiccup's gang for the Dragon Training Academy. *Steven Yeun as Koi, Yukiko's boyfriend and Warrior of the Asian Tribe. *Sung Kang as Kai, Yumiko's boyfriend and also warrior of the Asian Tribe. *Koyuki as Hana Hirayama, Wife of Kukoichi and abandon her daughters three years ago, mother of Yukiko and Yumiko. *Chang Chen as Kukoichi Hirayama, Husband of Hana and went along with her wife three years ago to be safe from danger, is the father of Yukiko and Yumiko. *Rinko Kikuchi as Onigen, the wicked dragon queen and ruler of Drago's army and also planning to take revenge on Hiccup and Toothless and the Tertiary main antagonist. *Tony Leung as Hokkaido, the husband of Onigen and former warrior of the Asian Tribe. *Isabella Leong as Kiko, Akira's friend and known each other for 10 years. *Donnie Yen as Koji, he is a warrior and one day,some soldiers capture him for his arrest and crimes he has done. *Jet Li as Jin, he is a tribe warrior and lover of Yuko during the flashbacks. *Maggie Cheung as Yuko, she is an tribe warrior and lover of Jin during the flashbacks. *Tao Okamoto as Maiko, she is one of Onigen's treasure hunters. *John Cho as Shōichi, he is also one of Onigen's treasure hunters. *Zoe Saldana as Arōcha, she is also one of Onigen's treasure hunters. *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel the Grisly, Main Antagonist, a ruthless & ambitious hunter who as hunted every night fury and wants to eliminate Toothless and the Light Fury (Toothless' love interest). *Amanda Plummer as Griselda the Grievous *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Ragnar the Rock *Ng Chin Han as Chagatai Khan Trivia * It will be the first DreamWorks Animation movie to be owned by Universal Pictures. Songs * "Real to me" performed by Nichole Nordeman (Uncredited) * "With Everything" performed by Hillsong United (Uncredited) * "Hosanna" performed by Hillsong United (Uncredited) * "Oceans" performed by Hillsong United (Uncredited) * "Touch the Sky" performed by Hillsong United (Uncredited) * "The journey within us" performed by Jónsi featuring Nichole Nordeman (End title song) Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:2019 Category:3D animation Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2019 films Category:2019 Films